2 Years Later  Sky and Zed
by ZaraMG
Summary: Hey so this is my first fanfiction, and I just had to do it on Finding Sky so this is at the end I guess of the book, but it's completely from my imagination. Two years later and what's happening in Sky and Zed's world, well you'r just gonna have read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – 2 years later…

Sky

After Zed got accepted at NYU's music program, he moved there and I hadn't seen him in over 2 months. I applied as well, but had gotten an offer from Kings in London, and couldn't miss it. I missed my soulfinder like there was no tomorrow. We obviously talked over the phone every single day but it didn't feel the same as him being right beside me.

However today was the day I was going to see him. The excitement that vibrated through me was so over whelming, that I could have flied using my own two hands. Though I opted for the transatlantic flight to New York.

I was so close to seeing him now. My heart was beating fast, my palms were sweaty, but I had to look good for him even though the 7 hour flight had left me jet legged and tired beyond belief, but I was so excited to see my Zed again.

I walked briskly through the arrival gates at JFK airport, searching for those dangerous black eyes, and the strong lean body, of a trained athlete. After a few of minutes searching for him my eyes settled on a dark silhouette, leaning against the wall near the canteen.

All of a sudden before I could even register what I was doing my legs picked up pace and ran toward the silhouette. He was here, right here, so close, my body was yearning for him.

I jumped onto him and crushed him under my small body.

"Zed." I whispered softly, all worries fading with his strong arms wrapping around me.

"Hi beautiful, I've missed you so much." He replied.

I couldn't remember myself being happier. I pushed my self off him because I could feel people's eyes bearing into my back.

"We should go, people are staring." I said quietly.

"Well they can stare all they like, because I haven't seen my girlfriend in two months I'm not leting her go so easily." His voice loud, and confident, he was after all, my strong easy going Zed.

Before I could reply to his witty remark he lifted my chin with his finger until it was level with his, and kissed me so gently as though I would break. His longing was clear as his lips danced in rhythm to mine. It felt so good to have him near me again, that I didn't want this moment to end, but I had to be the strong one, so I reluctantly pulled away, my heartbeat not settling.

"OK, your right as always we should get back to my apartment, but I'm telling you I won't be able to rein myself." He whispered secretly to me, and I blushed.

How could I have forgotten how devilish that smile of his was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zed

She lay there so quietly. Her long blond hair tangled and twisted under my crisp white sheets. I still couldn't believe that she was here. After two months of torturous pain without her, of having her here besides me was like a banquet for a starved man.

After we had gotten back from the airport I wanted her to myself, like a beast I wanted her, buuuut she fell asleep in the car and so I picked her small body carefully and took her up to my apartment, placing her gently on to my cleanly made bed. What I was her soulfinder, we were meant to be together till beyond the end of time I was allowed certain perks, weren't it?

Now as I looked at her sleeping so softly made my heart lunge in the opposite direction. I couldn't believe this beautiful creature was mine, that I wasn't dreaming a magnificent dream in which she was mine, whereas in reality she wasn't. No she was mine, all mine.

"Zed, where am I?" She asked, her big blue eyes visible. She rolled up onto her elbow.

"In my apartment – well my bed to be exact." That got her up, but I just fell onto my bed and brought her head so that it was on my chest.

"Zed," she gulped, "I love you." She looked up at me her eyes wild but frightened at my untold response.

"I love you too beautiful, nothing will ever make me change that." I replied, wondering if it was enough, because my love for her was impossible to say out loud, but as soon as I said it I could feel her shoulders relaxing and her grip on my body loosening.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, it was after all a seven hour plane ride." She looked at me with challenge in her eyes.

"Oh well I'm sorry princess if the ride didn't deliver to your high standards." I said in my rubbish British accent, I knew this would wind her up.

"I am not a princess - !" But before she could finish her reply, I pushed my lips and kissed her hard, there was no people staring at us now, so there was no stopping my need for her. Her lips were so soft, like flower petals, I always loved the feeling of them. She responded, her hands came up and wrapped around me neck, but she let them go.

She smiled, but I was surprised at her next statement, "I'm starving, what's for breakfast sir Zed of Wreckenridge."

"Well pancakes princess Sky Bright of Richmond England." Was my response.

"That better mean your making them, cause you know me, cant cook to save my life!"

She battered her eyes and I knew I was making them.

I pushed myself off the bed reluctantly, and walked towards the kitchen.

"This place is amazing." I turned around to see Sky looking through the large window that revelled Manhattan. The streets filled with ant like humans, busying around the city as though they were complete, how could they be complete when they didn't have someone like Sky.

"So who paid for it.?" Sky asked.

"Well dad pitched in, but other then that I've been paying for it, and before you ask, it's confidential." I said, I knew she wasn't gonna like this but, there were certain things that I had to keep from here, to keep her safe, because the moment I saw her it had become my responsibility, to make sure that no harm would ever come to her.

"Zed I get that you want me to be safe but you're my soulfinder, you can tell me." She said quietly.

"Can we talk about this later, I'm starving, you've been out for a while, you must be very hungry." I said trying to avoid the inevitable. Being savant was no walk in the park, and she knew that very well.

"Zed," her voice was so small, but she wouldn't finish her sentence, and sighed, "yes, I want two." She finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sky

New York was beautiful. The lights captured my hearts and the buildings took my breath away. The my first official day in NY wasn't exactly the best.

"I'm sorry Sky but its my boss he's a total jackass, i have to get there before he notices I'm not at work." His soft black eyes luring me in, pleading with me to understand his problem.

"It's ok, you know what I'm just gonna get use to my surrounding, without obvious distractions." I gave him pointed, pouty look.

"Me," he said in mock disbelief, "You're the one who cant keep off me, but you know you do have good taste in me."

"Ah somebody is a little full of themselves."

"I love it when you speak nonsense English." He replied, before I could even retaliate he bent forward and gave me and quick kiss. "Gotta go, can't be late, oh and there's a key to Mercedes on the rack, love ya bye." And then before my mind could even register what he said, he was out the door.

"Right I only I could actually drive." I moaned to myself, and walked to the key rack, where lay a polished oval thing, which I guess was a key. _Hmm not very useful._

Two hours later after watching a double bill of Americas Next Top Model, I felt this burning desire to get the hell of the apartment – don't get me wrong I thought it amazing but I needed some air.

So after pulling on some high knitted stockings, and a fur-lined coat, I grabbed my soft Afro-American bag, the one Simon got me from his trip there, I finally made it out of the penthouse door.

I walked nervously out of the swirling glass doors to the bitter mid-day air as it bit into my cheeks. The scene before me could only be described as the inside of a ant hole. People diving their way through other, loud honking noses from the interstate on the right, men in thick NY accents trying to sell newspapers. I felt kind of alone, where was my souldfinder when I needed him.

**hey sorry it took so lon for me to upload this but ive been busy with school - anway im not completely finished with this chapter and i will be adding more eventually - love the reviews keep them coming , Zara x**


End file.
